


drinking sucks

by femcel



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femcel/pseuds/femcel
Summary: yosuke goes to a party and (almost) has a panic attack in the bathroom





	drinking sucks

Yosuke felt light headed. His body felt hot and his cheeks were flushed. He didn't handle alcohol well - especially not too much of it. After downing his third can of beer, he had to tap out. He would probably spend the rest of the party hunched over the living room couch.

His stomach twisted in knots. Yosuke firmly pressed his forearm against it, hoping to subside the screaming pain. He pinched his eyes closed, swallowing down the bile building in the back of his throat. 

_Oh god, there's no way I'm gonna vomit all over this chick's floor. Her grandmother would kill me._

Yosuke searched the house for the bathroom, arm still gripped over his stomach as he trudged up the staircase. It took all his effort not to bend over the bannister and projectile vomit everywhere. His head felt like it was going to explode. It was impossible to even walk in a straight line. He had to stop, rest his hand against the wall and compose himself when he reached the second floor of the home.

_ Finally, the bathroom. God, I'm so lucky that I can hold this shit in. I hate cleaning vomit. _

Yosuke placed his forehead against the cold, wooden door, and took a deep breath before turning the knob. Much to his horror, not only did Yosuke forgot to knock, someone else was already in the bathroom. _God dammit._

Yosuke covered his face with his arm. "Shit, I'm sorry," he had the decency to apologise, but not to leave. He just backed himself into a corner of the small room. "I can, uh, wait till you're done - I'm sorry!" He was a broken record. 

Rise sighed, "It's fine." The sound of toilet paper being ripped from the roll, and the flush of the toilet prompted Yosuke to uncover his face. "Are you going to leave?" she seemed upset. After she was pulling up her underwear, and tying the string on her skirt again.

After she was done pulling up her underwear, and tying the string on her skirt again, Rise waited for the water to heat up. All the while, she tapped her nails against the granite countertop, looking at the reflection in the mirror. Only when steam began raising from the basin did Rise put her hands underneath the stream, scrubbing them so hard Yosuke could see them turning bright red.

Yosuke scooted past her, collapsing against the hard bathroom floor. His knees were saved by the plush bathroom rug. Immediately, he vomited into the open toilet. His body trembled, and he clenched his fingers around the toilet bowl to keep from falling forward. Acid burned his throat as the stringy stream of vomit came out his mouth.

It tasted disgusting. About as bad as the cheap beer the second rate party provided. Drinking on an empty stomach was a mistake on its own, but Yosuke was pretty sure he was a second away from pissing himself, too. He felt like absolute shit.

"Oh no," Rise kneeled beside Yosuke. She pulled up her sleeve, and rested her palm against Yosuke's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Her touch was gentle, the way she rubbed his shoulder so comforting. Her hand was soft. And she was so close to him... "Should I call someone, Yosuke-kun?" Her other hand pressed against Yosuke's forehead. Cool, and sweaty. 

Yosuke wiped off his mouth with the back of his palm, still hunched over the toilet. He let out a pained groan. The vomit took away his stomachache, but his head still pounded. Shaking his head in response, he said, "No, I can get home. I... I'm fine." Again, he pinched his eyes closed, looking at the toilet filled of strong smelling vomit. 

Rise was so close, Yosuke could smell her perfume. He could feel her breasts pressed against his shoulder when she leaned over him. Her breath was warm. And her touch was comforting. 

Yosuke wished he was brave enough to do something. Anything. Even touch her breast - just sneak his hand up her pink long sleeved t-shirt, slip it underneath her purple bra. Squeeze her boobs until she moaned.

Yosuke wished he could be more daring - untie Rise's skirt, and slip it off her skinny waist. He focused on that aspect of her too much. How her hips swayed when she walked down the hallway. Her perfect ass hidden by the restricting school uniform. Yosuke felt pathetic for having thoughts like this. He wanted to shove them down, like he did with everything. Until it became too much. and he broke down. It made him want to vomit up these thoughts like they were a bad bottle of beer. He thought it must be normal - for teenagers to have thoughts like these. Maybe Yosuke wasn't as terrible as he made himself believe. This was okay, right?

If it was okay, he'd have Rise to himself. Right now. Her thighs spread apart, and her back on the cold, bathroom tile. And yosuke would be between them, with his cock pressed against her pussy. With her panties pushed to the side. He knew Rise wasn't a virgin. It would be easy. Easy, at least if Yosuke wasn't so nice, if he wasn't such a pussy. He'd be balls deep in Rise, screwing her until she cummed over his dick. Or until she screamed. Whatever came first. And after, Yosuke could feel even more terrible about himself. When he pulled out after cumming too deep, and he felt his heart sink as he stared at the bathroom floor, like the asshole he was.

Yosuke was too nice. He didn't want to be labeled as even more of a pervert. Even though his cock throbbed against his zipper, he only leaned over the toilet to flip the lid closed and finally flush down the vomit. He felt better than before, despite his mind still racing. His thoughts only became louder as Rise wiped at his forehead with a cold washcloth. Yosuke looked pathetic, like a kicked dog. Pale and sweaty and shaking. The after effects of getting drunk were rough. His ears began to ring when rise spoke.

She washed the rag in the sink, ringing it out, and set it to dry over the towel rack, "Yosuke-kun, you can't sleep on my bathroom floor. Get up." she seemed tired. Yosuke should leave her alone. 

Yosuke was in a hurry to get up, gripping the counter as he pulled himself up, rushing past Rise. He couldn't be in the same room with her. He felt claustrophobic. His dick was begging to be touched. How disgusting was that?

The air outside was hot, despite it being late at night. His t-shirt stuck to his skin as he walked home, still unsteady. hoping no one would be up. He didn't want anyone to know when he locked himself in his bedroom and beat one off to his awful fantasy. The cum in his hand the - only evidence of his guilt - would be wiped against his stained comforter.

Then, he'd pass out. Because nothing made Yosuke feel worse than cumming.


End file.
